


You Can't Change Who You Are

by ToxicElena



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicElena/pseuds/ToxicElena
Summary: Have you ever known the feeling of an innocent voice whispering in your ear? I have. Every morning nearly, when my little brother wakes me. He is the most innocent person you will ever meet, believe me when I tell you that. Or don't.





	1. Chapter 1

"Gee? Are you awake?" 

Have you ever known the feeling of an innocent voice whispering in your ear? I have. Every morning nearly, when my little brother wakes me. He is the most innocent person you will ever meet, believe me when I tell you that. Or don't. 

I had been awake by time he spoke. I blinked awake, not seeing light but a dim glare of the moonlight through the window. I never believed the moonlight existed. Now I do. 

"Gee, we are gonna be late!" I heard his voice again. I sat up at that, knowing I could be late, let alone Mikey being late. Given that our parents would also kill us. If they were alive that is. 

I stood to get dressed and Mikey left to the bathroom to brush his teeth. I pulled on my usual, black skinny jeans, some old band tee that probably needs washed. Then again, why else was cologne invented? 

After getting dressed and brushing my hair and teeth, I waited for the bus with Mikey. I always sketched at this moment, and Mikey always watched me. "Gee, why are they all covered in blood?" he always asks. 

"Because. Life is only suffering." I would always reply. And the conversation always repeats. Every day. 

I know my brother was sometimes scared of me and worried for me. He was afraid of gore and blood and  people missing limbs and heads and drained of blood, and he was worried - it sounds crazy - that I would become like the people in my drawings. 

Well. 

I'm sorry not everything is happy. After all, life is only suffering. 

~Gerard Way


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Tuesday afternoon, around lunchtime. I never ate much, usually too concentrated on my drawings. Guess its a good thing I always sit alone. Nobody would want to see the gore. Heck they'd probably send me back to the asylum. I would rather die. 

I sketched then used the red coloured pencil. That's all I used. Black and sometimes gray. Maybe blue if the paper is lucky. 

Despite all the blood, Mikey told me that I was an artist and should let the world see my art. He said that I'm not the only insane person that's into blood, guts, and gore. I told him that I was aware, that maybe one day it would happen. But not soon. 

After lunch was weird. It wasn't like every other day, after lunch I go to my next class and mix my drawings with biology notes and music. No, it wasn't  _too_  different because that still happened. It was different because we had a new student this year. And at the end of that day, Mikey told me that he found my twin, minus most of the gore. 

Mikey had explained that he had watched the guy draw. He said he was amazing with shading as well, that he made black and white horror portraits that took place in the 18 and 19 hundreds. He said despite the horror, he was amazing. 

I told him I was interested in seeing him. Mikey said his name was Frank. At least he assumed because that's what he signed his drawings as. Mikey laughed at that, because he can't read signatures. He said he likes Frank's signature because he can read it. 

~Gerard Way


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was when it happened. I had my first class with Frank. How I know it was him, well, that was easy. Not just because the teacher introduced him to the class either, but because the way Mikey described him, you would know too. 

Frank isn't like me. I stay secretive. There's a reason I don't draw during class. He does. He sits beside me, and man could this boy draw. He was fun to watch. His hands were unexplainable, not in a weird way. The way his hands moved was addicting to watch. I've never been more thankful for my peripheral vision. 

After class, on the way home, it wasn't silent. Mikey kept talking about a guy he met. I have never heard him speak this much. "Mikey, are you two friends now?" I asked him. That's when he went silent. I gave him a glance then looked back to the road. 

"Well... not exactly..." he looked out the window. 

"What do you mean?" I didn't take my eyes off the road, considering it was dangerous. 

"Well... we only talked a little..." he says with a small sigh. 

"What's his name?" 

"Oli!" Mikey then screamed. I gasped as Mikey grabbed the steering wheel, forcing the car to the side while I smashed on the breaks. Mikey jumped out of the car and ran into the middle of the road to the boy there. He helped him to the side of the road and I climbed out of the car. 

"Mikey why did you do that?!" I asked. 

"Gee you almost hit him! He's hurt!" he spoke as the boy fell unconscious in his arms. 

I bit my lip in thought. I didn't know how well Mikey knew this guy. He could be a murderer, or a rapist. He could be an insane psychopath. I made my decision. "Get him in the car." 

~Gerard Way


	4. Chapter 4

Once we had arrived home Mikey rested Oli on the couch. I never knew how strong Mikey was until now. He had carried him inside and didn't seem to break a sweat. 

Oli was pale, as if he had lost all his blood. He had blood on himself, I didn't know whether it was his own though or not. 

Mikey sat him up enough to get some water in his mouth and rubbed his throat so it went down. I asked him how he knew how to do that. He wouldn't speak to me. 

Oli's eyes soon fluttered. It had been an hour after we brought him in and gave him water though. I watched as he woke. Mikey watched him as well. He stayed silent, looking around at us both. 

"Wh-where am I..?" he spoke. Mikey stayed kneeled next to him but gave him room to breathe. 

"You're at my house." He spoke. Oli struggled to sit up and Mikey helped him. He propped a pillow behind his head to support him.  

"What happened?" Oli spoke, confused. 

"I don't know.. I just saw you in the middle of the road.. Gee almost hit you," Mikey frowns. 

"What is wrong with you?" Oli's eyes shifted to me. 

"Everything." I replied. 

"You could have killed me you psycho." 

"That road is dangerous. I was watching, I just didn't see you." 

"How? It wasn't even dark or foggy." 

"I just didn't. I don't know how." And I wasn't lying. I know he or Mikey didn't believe me. Then again, he's right. Maybe I am psycho. I may be insane, but I would never hurt another person without having one hell of a good reason to. 

~Gerard Way


	5. Chapter 5

It was around midnight when I walked in on the thing that changed my life forever. I would never get the sight out of my head.. I knew it would haunt me, like I could see the future. 

Mikey had decided to let Oli stay the night. I wasn't going to say no, but either way it didn't seem I had a say in it. This night Mikey still crawled into bed with me around eleven to sleep, because he always had nightmares. He never started off in my room because he had faith that one day, the nightmares would go away. I kept my dreams secret. 

I fell asleep around eleven thirty, about a half hour after Mikey crawled under my blankets with me. I slept sort of well, and woke up cold. My brother wasn't beside me, and the blankets were wrapped around me as if he wanted me to stay warm and not wake to the absence of his presence. 

I got up and explored the house. Mikey had never left my room at night, unless it was to use the bathroom which he always woke me when he would. 

The first place I looked was the guest room where Oli slept. He was gone. What if I was right about him? What if Mikey was hurt? 

I then looked in the living room, then the bathroom, panicking. Then I checked the kitchen. In there was Oli and Mikey. I could only stare. Oli had my brother pinned against the wall, holding onto his wrists. His face was pressed into his neck, and I would never forget that expression on my brothers face. 

His face was converted into pain and fear, yet relaxed. It was odd to see, I didn't even understand. His face was tilted upwards, and I didn't blink. Soon enough the two sank to the ground. Mikey in Oli's arms. His face only left his neck to bite into his own wrist. 

No...

He then let his own blood drip into my brother's mouth. 

No.

This was only something from my stories and fan fiction. Soon Mikey's eyes began to flutter. They landed on me. His eyes were different. They were a darker colour, and seemed to have a more red tint. 

I miss my brother. I miss his innocent hazel eyes, his sweet personality. His beautiful voice. I will never forget this day, no matter how much I want to. No matter how much I distract myself. 

Because my brother will always be with me.

~Gerard Way


	6. Chapter 6

I don't remember falling asleep, but at some point I did. I also don't remember going back to my room. But at some point I did. 

I woke up in a pretty bad mood as well. I just wanted to be alone. And I never could be alone unless I'm at school because there were still people in my presence, just not close. I didn't want to see anybody at this point. Especially not Mikey. 

There was a knock on the door and it opened. "Gerard?" I heard his voice. He never referred to me as my full name. Always my nickname, unless I was in danger of myself. 

"Mikey go away." 

"Gee I want to talk." he spoke as he walked closer. 

"I would rather be alone." 

"I don't want to be. Oli left." That set me off. 

"Why? So I was right about him only wanting to use you?" 

"What do you mean Gee?" Mikey was now frowning. His voice wasn't innocent. 

"You know what I mean? What happened last night? I think you know. How are you different? And I think you know." I growled, more harsh than I actually intended. 

"Gee... please..." now he was in tears. I knew he really didn't know what was going on, what he was. He was now shaking, nearly a mess. I walked forward. 

"You're a vampire Mikey." I said, grabbing a knife and slicing my wrist open. I shoved my arm forward, letting the scent of blood fill his senses. 

"Gee... why..." he paused. He answered his own question. He grabbed my arm and licked at the blood. I let him. I knew he must be starving, that he probably hadn't eaten in awhile.  I felt my arm healing, and he pulled away and looked at me. "Why?.."

"Because. I couldn't let you starve." I replied and pulled him into my arms. And I held him. 

The only thing I knew for sure at that moment was that if I ever seen Oliver Sykes again, I would kill him. 

~Gerard Way


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school, I sat alone. Mikey was where he always was. I didn't know if Oli was with him, but he better pray that he isn't. Mikey still seemed to want to be his friend after that happened. Of course I didn't want him to. He was changed and I wanted my brother back. I knew I wouldn't. 

After school I drove home alone. Mikey had left early for reasons he didn't want to share. I would get it out of him though. 

When I got home I sat with him. The house was warm, which was a good thing. Mikey looked up at me and I looked at him. "Why did you leave early?" I asked gently. Mikey only shook his head. "There had to be a reason." 

"I just.. didn't feel well." he said. 

"Why? Did you feel sick?" I wrapped an arm around him. He leaned in close and nodded silently. I could sense he was lying.  "Mikey, was Oli with you today?" I asked. Mikey stayed silent. He nodded after a moment. "Did he hurt or threaten you?" He nodded again. "What did he say?" Mikey remained silent. 

I watched him closely. He just stared down at the floor, playing with his fingers. I watched him, shaking a bit. "What did he threaten you?.." I said, voice shakey. 

"He told me not to tell anybody.." Mikey looks up at me. 

"You've basically already told me." I grabbed his hands. They were cold and pale. 

"Yes but.. it's not that bad. I'll be fine," he smiles. 

"Tell me what he threatened you." I only spoke. 

"He just told me that he'd hurt me if I told anybody what he did to me.." 

"Is that it?" Mikey nodded silently. I pulled him close. "Well I watched it happen. And I'm never taking my eyes off you." I said hugging him close. Mikey nuzzled into me and I kept him close. I never wanted him to be alone again. And I wouldn't let him. 

~Gerard Way


	8. Chapter 8

The living room was dark and I held Mikey in my lap. We watched the Netflix series Stranger Things, which Mikey started with a friend and had gotten really into. 

As we watched Mikey leaned into me, not taking his eyes off the screen. It was silent all but the tv, and Mikey was silent as well. 

Once the episode ended, Mikey went to the kitchen. I checked my phone as the next episode started, and lifted an eyebrow as I texted. "Mikey any ideas how Frank got my number?" I looked at him. 

"No," Mikey replied and sat beside me. I continued to text him. Asking him how he got my number. How he knew my name. How he knew about my art. How he knew Mikey was different. He told me that we would talk the next day at school. I agreed. 

Once  the conversation ended, I continued to watch the show with Mikey. He stayed leaned into me, watching the show. I watched as well. But unable to concentrate. I just wanted tomorrow to come. 

I looked at Mikey when I heard his stomach rumble. "Mikey are you hungry?" I asked. He shook his head. "Mikes" I hugged him. "You can feed from me." I stroked his hair. 

"No, I don't want to hurt you Gee," he frowns. 

"I'll be fine. It's better I lose a little blood than you starve." Mikey thought differently. "Now." I frowned. 

He finally did, biting into my neck and lapping at the blood. He enjoyed it I could tell, and I closed my eyes. Try not to focus on the pain turning into pleasure. I didn't know what I was feeling nor did I know why. 

Once he pulled away and stopped the wound from bleeding any more, he sat back. "Thank you. I fell better and I know you do too." I smiled gently. He smiled back a bit. 

~Gerard Way


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at school during lunch. The cafeteria was cold and loud as always. I exited with Frank, it being to loud to hear anything. 

We went to an empty classroom, we didn't want anybody hearing our conversation anyways. "So," he was smiling a sweet smile, looking me in the eyes. 

"Yea," I returned the smile the best I could. 

"Yea," he smiles and looks down awkwardly for a moment then back up to me. "So me and your brother was talking. That's how I got your number." 

"Oh," I tilted my head curiously. Either he's lying or Mikey is lying. I'd have to talk to my brother before I believed a word he said. 

"Yea. At first it was about Oli." he sits in a desk and I sit in the one beside the one he is in. "I brought you up, actually." 

"Yea?" 

"Yea. I noticed that you had a passion for art and he confirmed my suspicion. And he told me that we have similar interests." He kept his smile. I nodded. "Want to see my art?" I nodded again. 

It was odd. I never let anybody see my art. This was almost foreign, handing over my sketchbook. He handed me his as well. I had looked through somebody else's sketchbook before. I always got out of handing mine though, because I always said I didn't have it with me or that I didn't draw or keep one. 

I never liked to lie. I did it very rarely. I never lie to my family however, such as Mikey. He was my best friend. 

"Your art is so good," he spoke as he slowly and carefully flipped through the pages. I watched, then continued to look at his. 

"Yours is as well," I returned the smile. He closed the book and handed it back over, and I did the same. I put it back in my bookbag and zipped it up. 

We continued to talk until lunch ended. There was another thing I mentioned. "Do you know Oli?" I asked. 

"Sykes?" He asked. I nodded. "I know him but I haven't talked to him, or anything." I said. "He seems cool." 

"He hurt my brother." 

"Oh... he did? Are you sure?" 

"I watched it happen." I growled. "I was there." I was shaking and almost in tears. 

"Please calm. I'm sorry," he hugged me. 

"It's fine..." I returned the hug. 

"Just.. what happened? Didn't you help?" He asked curiously. 

"I couldn't move... I.." I felt tears rolling down my face. 

"Please don't cry," he hugged me tighter. 

"I'm sorry..." I said. 

"Don't be." he said almost instantly. I only nodded. He wasn't the one I need to apologize to... "Just tell me what he did to him."

"You won't even believe me if I told you." I pulled away from the hug. 

"I will. You're too distressed for me not to." he frowns. I only sighed. I didn't know whether to tell him. Would telling him put Mikey in danger? That's what I am most afraid of. "Please." 

"He turned him into a vampire..." I mumbled. Frank only blinks. 

"Wait he did what??" he slowly stood. I looked up at him, standing as well. 

"Where are you going?" I spoke, afraid. 

"I-I have to do something!" he said before running off. 

I believed I have just fucked everything up... 

~Gerard Way


End file.
